1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash box having a holding area for holding a stack of currency as well as an opening for machine feed to and/or withdrawal of currency bills from the holding area, respectively. The opening is closable by a closure unit. Furthermore, the cash box has a bottom unit that borders the holding area in the direction of the bottom of the cash box. This bottom unit comprises at least one belt on which the currency bills accommodated in the holding area stand on their edges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cash boxes have a first opening, through which the currency bills can be fed and withdrawn by machine, for example, when the cash box is accommodated in an automatic teller machine. The currency bills accommodated in the cash box are disposed here in the form of a stack with their edges coming in contact with the belts of the bottom unit, and can be moved in the feed direction of the currency bills and opposite the feed direction of the currency bills, so that the currency bills can be moved within the holding area by means of the frictional forces prevailing between the currency bills and the belts.
The known cash boxes also have a second opening that can be closed by a cover, and through which the currency bills can be fed and/or withdrawn manually, for example, in a cash center. In manual feed of currency bills, there is often the problem that individual currency bills protrude slightly out of the stack of other currency bills. When introducing this stack of currency bills into the holding area, it can happen that these protruding currency bills are pulled beneath the other currency bills of the stack of currency bills by means of the belts when the stack of currency bills is shifted over the belts. The currency bills are then not disposed properly within the stack of currency bills, so that problems may occur in a machine count of the currency bills.
Such cash boxes are known from the documents DE 10 2008 018 975 A1 and DE 10 2009 058 519 A1, for example.
The object of the invention is to provide a cash box with which currency bills can be fed reliably by machine and also manually to a holding area.